


Tales Of The Queen's Own I: On Her Majesty's Secret Bed

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Tales Of The Queen's Own [1]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Het and Slash, Master/Slave, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-08
Updated: 1999-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Meg Thatcher is a little tied up...and guess who comes to her rescue!  Originally posted 8/28/98.





	1. Spread Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.  
> This little story popped up in my head this morning while I was in  
> that blissful half-waking, half-sleeping stage. This is just the  
> beginning, folks, so be warned! :)  
>  **Rated NC-17 for bondage, a little discipline, toys, a little m/f sex,  
> **  
>  and a whole *lot* of f/f sex! Just something a little different,  
> m'dears.  
> Comments may be sent to: jeanniemarie@sprintmail.com  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Alliance  
> does, more's the  
> pity.  
> (c) July 25, 1998  
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret Thatcher finds herself in a compromising position.

She moaned as he thrust into her, the bed rocking beneath them as  
her body flamed with desire. His fingers tightened the nipple clips and  
she twitched, his laughter caressing her like a soft summer's breeze.  
  
"You like that, bitch?" he whispered, digging his fingers into  
her  
shoulder. She nodded her head, unable to speak through the gag  
wound  
around her mouth. He thrust again, sending wild shivers down  
her spine.  
She gasped as he pulled out and then rammed home with  
a savagery that  
she hadn't expected.  
  
He came, spilling his seed into her and bruising her thighs with  
his grip. Her nipples ached as he fell on top of her.  
  
For several minutes they lay together, breathing heavily, then he  
rose and pulled out of her with a grunt. He grinned down at her as the  
sky began to lighten. He tweaked her nipple and she groaned, the  
tightness of the clip painful. He began stroking her stomach, her  
muscles relaxing, when he suddenly slapped her hard across the face.  
She looked at him accusingly, and he slapped her again. She felt  
the  
weight of the slave collar against her throat.  
  
"No pouty looks, bitch," he said with a grin. He slid off the  
bed  
and pranced over to the window. "Looks like a beautiful  
Saturday morning  
starting out there." He looked over at her  
and grinned again. She was  
beginning to hate that smile. "Good  
thing everybody's gone for the  
weekend. Otherwise you'd be in a pickle,  
wouldn't ya, my saucy slave?"  
He laughed and picked up his clothes,  
which had been strewn around the  
bedroom. "It's been fun, Madame  
X, but I have to bid you *adieu*. I'm  
leaving on the first plane  
I can grab at O'Hare." He finished dressing  
and picked up his  
jacket and raised an eyebrow at her mumblings. "What,  
bitch?  
Oh, you want to be untied." He threw back his handsome head and  
laughed. "That's rich! After what you did to me as a dom last week?  
I  
can't wait to see the look on what on those pretty boy Mounties'  
faces  
when they get a load of *you*, Inspector!"  
  
He laughed all the way down the stairs as she hurled muffled  
imprecations at him. She strained at her bindings, her body lifting off  
the bed, but her Master had secured her well.  
  
She lay panting for several minutes, trying to quell her panic.  
Not only was she gagged and collared, she was spread-eagled on the bed  
of the Queen's Bedroom. Her nipples were sporting shiny new tit clips,  
and she was wearing only a pair of stiletto heels with her ankles  
wrapped in restraints.  
  
Her lover of the past month was right. No one was at the Consulate  
this weekend due to the overtime they had all put in over the past week.  
Her lover had convinced her that they could have a good time all weekend  
in the Queen's Bedroom, and even though her instincts had screamed, NO!  
she had agreed, as it was her turn to be the slave.  
  
She had been an excellent Mistress. What the hell was he all  
indignant about? But now here she was, wide open and trapped, and she  
would remain that way for the weekend until either Fraser or Turnbull  
came in early on Monday morning.  
  
Oh, god! *Fraser* or *Turnbull*! She could just *imagine* the  
looks  
on either man's face. She blushed red at just the thought. Both  
so  
innocent, both so proper...well, maybe not Fraser anymore. He had  
the hots for Detective Vecchio, for crying out loud, and they were doing  
the horizontal mambo. She arched her back and tried to free herself,  
but no luck.  
  
As the sun rose, she watched the patterns change on the wall and  
ceiling, her gaze running over the wallpaper, decorated with tiny yellow  
sprigs of roses, and the mahogany furniture, polished to a sheen. She  
lay on a queen-sized bed, appropriate for the Queen's Bedroom. The  
white muslin curtains fluttered inward, and her breasts lightly bobbed  
as her breathing became short. The breeze from the open window was  
caressing between her legs, and she was...  
  
Meg closed her eyes with a groan. Her sex was throbbing, and she  
couldn't do a thing about it. She moved her body as much as she could  
in the restraints, but her lover...her *ex*-lover, had trussed her up  
very efficiently. She desperately wished for someone to just put their  
hand right *there*...  
  
Her mouth was dry as her skin became sheened with sweat. Maybe she  
should pass the time by thinking of inventory reports or something.  
Anything to get her mind off her aching...!  
  
"Hey, anybody home?"  
  
Meg nearly screamed. Who the hell...?  
  
"Hey, Fraze! Where are you and that no-good brother of mine  
hidin'? You said you wanted to meet me! Come on, what's up? The front  
door's unlocked so you guys *must* be here? Where's your Mountie statue  
out front?"  
  
Francesca Vecchio! Oh, Goddess!  
  
The click of high heels on the parquet lobby floor echoed up the  
stairs. Her rat of a lover had left the bedroom door open.  
  
"C'mon, guys, I don't have time to play hide 'n' seek. I'm hungry!  
You said you'd spring for lunch."  
  
Click, click, click, came the high heels up the main staircase,  
down  
the hall, and in the doorway...  
  
"Look, you don't have to hide in here. I know that you two are..."  
  
Silence. For once, Frannie Vecchio was dumbstruck.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then  
Frannie slowly walked in. She was wearing a short black leather skirt,  
a red halter top, huge black hoop earrings, a black bracelet, and black  
stiletto heels. She carried a black purse and her lips were ruby-red.  
She stared at the naked woman bound to the bed, and then she came  
close.  
  
Meg waited, her legs spread wide open and her sex throbbing. Her  
breasts quivered as she lay absolutely still. Long red fingernails  
filled her vision, then the hand reached down and pressed palm-first  
against her sex.  
  
Meg groaned, throwing her head back. She thrust against the warm  
hand, rubbing herself against it and Frannie pressed harder. They  
quickly found a rhythm and then Meg felt herself orgasm, wetness  
smearing Frannie's hand.  
  
Panting, Meg waited for Frannie to remove the gag and make her  
comments.  
Instead, Frannie sat on the bed and gently touched a clip,  
squeezing  
with those long fingers. Meg moaned and the clip was removed,  
then  
Frannie massaged her aching nipple, fingers stroking the warm flesh  
of her breast.  
  
Meg opened her eyes and watched as Frannie lightly bounced her  
breast,  
then suddenly dropped her purse and straddled Meg, hiking up her  
skirt and removing her panties, throwing them cavalierly across the  
room. She then lowered her pussy to Meg's face, whipping off the gag,  
and the Mountie gasped, trying to get saliva into her mouth. She found  
herself engulfed in wetness and flicked her tongue out.  
  
Frannie thrust her head back and moaned, her earrings swaying as  
she undulated above Meg's questing tongue. Meg tasted her, her own sex  
starting to throb again. Wetness began to trickle between her legs.  
She felt Frannie shudder and tasted her again.  
  
Frannie sat between her captive's legs, catching her breath, then  
she knelt again and wiggled out of her skirt, throwing that away, and  
she leaned over Meg, ripping her halter apart and exposing her full,  
creamy breasts. Meg thrust upward but Frannie firmly pressed her down  
with a hand on her stomach. She leaned over and her breasts swayed  
above Meg's face. Meg flicked her tongue out and tasted a nipple. She  
tasted the other one, then began to suck. Frannie groaned and swayed,  
her hand touching herself between her legs and then she shuddered,  
burying Meg's face between her breasts.  
  
Meg lay there, nearly smothered by Vecchio breasts, but she wanted  
more. Frannie rose and smiled down at her. She brushed a strand of  
dark hair away from Meg's eyes.  
  
Frannie opened the nightstand drawer and laughed as she saw what  
was there. Triumphantly, she pulled it out and waved it before Meg's  
face. Meg felt herself jump.  
  
Frannie flicked on the switch and slowly ran the vibrator over  
Meg's  
breasts after tying the gag around her mouth again. Meg moaned  
but  
no one could hear. Then Frannie scooted back and calmly inserted  
the vibrator into Meg's vagina. She screamed, desperately twisting with  
the pleasure as Frannie sat on her heels, hands resting on her naked  
thighs. She thrust the vibrator in and out and Meg orgasmed again and  
again.  
  
Finally, Frannie stopped and drew the toy out. Meg collapsed, her  
breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Dimly she heard the  
sound of the telephone keys being punched and Frannie's voice, "Hi,  
Elaine? Look, come on over to the Consulate. I need your help."  
  
Meg groaned and wished that she could bury her face in the  
pillow.*  
  



	2. Three's *Not* A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine arrives to play.

  
*While Frannie waited for Elaine to show up, she busied herself  
with  
cleaning up Meg and herself, then she sat on the edge of the bed  
and gently stroked the Canadian's breasts. Neither had said a word to  
each other, and Meg wondered if she was hallucinating.  
  
The sound of the front door opening dispelled that as Frannie  
yelled,  
"Come on up and lock the door!" in response to Elaine's call.  
  
Elaine's step was light as she traversed the main staircase and  
stopped  
dead in the doorway. Frannie smiled at her, her nakedness a  
thing  
of beauty as she waited. Elaine slowly walked in, exchanging  
looks  
with Frannie and Meg, then she shed her clothes, Meg avidly  
watching  
as cafe au lait skin was revealed.  
  
Elaine's long, dark, curly hair fell over he shoulders. Her body  
was slimmer than Frannie's and her breasts were smaller, but she was  
all  
woman as she approached the bed.  
  
Frannie knelt on one side of Meg while Elaine knelt on the other  
side. Long, cool fingers touched Meg's stomach, then massaged her  
breast with skill. Meg bit her lip to keep from moaning, but she was  
unsuccessful as Elaine squeezed and bounced her breast. Elaine stroked  
the throat above the slave collar with a light touch. Her hand began  
stroking Meg's thigh, then suddenly Meg jerked upward as Elaine slipped  
a finger into her vagina. Meg gasped, twisting in shock as Frannie  
added her finger. The two women slowly fucked her, and just as Meg felt  
herself coming, Frannie untied her wrists and pulled her up into a  
sitting position, taking off the gag.  
  
Confused, Meg allowed herself to be turned around and forced onto  
her knees. Her breasts swayed as she her face was suddenly thrust into  
Elaine's cunt, the dark warmth there sending tingles down her legs.  
Frannie rummaged in the nightstand drawer and Meg knew what it was when  
she felt the first thrust of the dildo into her ass. She cried out as  
Frannie thrust in harder, Elaine's fingers pinching her nipple. She  
moaned again as Frannie's fingers thrust into her vagina, and then  
Elaine pinched her other nipple.  
  
Awash in sensation, Meg began to lick at the moistness between  
Elaine's  
legs, her body shaking as Frannie fucked her front and back and  
Elaine  
played with her breasts, slapping them lightly and then pinching  
them sharply. Meg's tongue slipped inside and Elaine moaned, pressing  
her face in harder.  
  
Meg orgasmed at the moment that Frannie pushed the vibrator into  
her ass. Crying out, she lifted her head and Elaine's breasts framed  
her face. The policewoman looked down at her with a smile.  
  
Exhausted, Meg allowed herself to be laid out on the bed, and she  
heard the sound of running water. Blissfully happy, she felt herself  
lifted from the bed and carried into the bathroom. She was placed in  
the tub, Elaine propping her up, and Frannie tied her hands behind her.  
Frannie then washed her down with soap and a washcloth, touching her  
neck, breasts and stomach. She washed her thighs, then teased the soap  
along Meg's vagina. Gasping, Meg's muscles contracted and she laid her  
head back against Elaine's shoulder.  
  
When the bath was done, she was dried off with a fluffy towel and  
then laid out on the bed, where she drifted in a half-waking,  
half-sleeping  
state while the shower ran. Frannie and Elaine emerged  
several minutes  
later and joined Meg in bed, sandwiching her between  
them.  
  
They slept.*  
  



	3. "Come To *The Pink Pussy*"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frannie and Elaine extend an invitation to Meg.

*Meg awoke between two bodies, suddenly remembering what had  
happened. She blushed and tried to wriggle free.  
  
"Mmm, where ya goin', baby?" Frannie asked, stroking her shoulder.  
  
"Um, Francesca..."  
  
"Frannie, wake up. The Inspector's up." Elaine's voice was  
soft.  
  
Frannie came fully awake and then propped her chin on her hand with  
a grin. "'Mornin', Inspector."  
  
"Meg will do, considering yesterday."  
  
"Right." Frannie laughed, her hand resting on Meg's thigh.  
"What  
happened? Your playmate leave you all trussed up for the  
weekend?"  
  
"Yes, the dirty rat. If I ever get my hands on him..."  
  
"*Him*!" Frannie winked. "Trust us girls, Meg. Much better."  
  
Elaine's hand was stroking Meg's hip. Meg swallowed and said,  
"I..."  
  
"Hey, no need for explanations." Frannie touched Meg's slave  
collar. "You always the bottom?"  
  
"Usually the top."  
  
Frannie grinned. "That's our Meggie!" She became serious as  
she  
leaned over and kissed Elaine. Meg's eyes widened. "Didn't  
know, huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We've been together for months now."  
  
"After Fraser and Ray...?"  
  
Frannie nodded. "Don't worry, Meg, this is amongst the three of  
us. We won't tell Turnbull, though he shouldn't get all bent out of  
shape, considering he's pretty chummy with Cooper."  
  
"Turnbull and *Cooper*!" Meg crossed her arms in exasperation.  
"Is  
everyone in this Consulate gay!"  
  
Frannie and Elaine laughed. They slid off the bed and started  
dressing.  
  
"Um, what happened to Fraser and Ray?" Meg asked.  
  
"They called and cancelled. Seems Benton got Ray involved in  
something again." Frannie chuckled. As she adjusted her skirt, she  
said, "Seriously, though, Meg, if you want to just talk or whatever,  
come on down to THE PINK PUSSY sometime." She reached out and briefly  
touched Meg's shoulder, Elaine doing the same, then they started to  
leave. Frannie looked back and said, "Yep, this bedroom sure is  
for the  
Queen's Own!"  
  
Laughter echoed down the staircase as Meg sat on the bed,  
listening to them depart, then she got up and started searching for the  
key to her slave collar.*  
  



End file.
